Shin Sekai
by Delyzia
Summary: Après leur départ de l'île des Hommes Poissons, les Mugiwara parviennent enfin dans le Shin Sekai. Ils y rencontrent Amaya, une jeune pirate de dix-neuf ans, qui prétend vouloir aider Luffy à réaliser son rêve. Toutefois, des zones d'ombres demeurent autour de l'adolescente. Qui est-elle réellement ? Attention, quelques violences.
1. Prologue

___**Genre :** U.O ; Aventure, humour, romance (?)_

_**Disclaimer :**Les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama sauf quelques uns - notamment Amaya. _

_**Rating :** T - présence éventuelle de lime mais surtout de violence - enfin, dans les batailles. _

_**Attention** : Shin Sekai débute après le départ des Mugiwara de l'île des Hommes-Poissons. Il y a donc risque de spoils._

* * *

**Prologue **

* * *

Le soleil se levait à peine mais annonçait déjà une chaude journée. Seuls quelques nuages parsemaient le ciel, sans promesse de pluie. Une légère brise amenait l'embrun marin aux narines de la jeune femme et agitait ses longs cheveux bruns. Ses yeux brillaient étrangement alors qu'elle fixait les deux stèles face à elle. Malgré les années écoulées depuis la mort des deux seuls hommes qui avaient vraiment comptés pour elle, elle sentait toujours ce vide sans fond dans son cœur. Instinctivement, elle croisa les bras devant sa poitrine à peine cachée par le haut bleu d'un bikini, comme pour retenir de trop fortes émotions.

_**- Amaya ?**_

L'interpelée se retourna et fit face à Marco. L'ancien commandant de la première division de Barbe Blanche semblait avoir pris dix ans depuis le trépas de son capitaine. De nombreuses mèches blanches striaient sa chevelure blonde et quelques ridules gravaient la peau basanée de son visage. Malgré tout, il dégageait la même aura rassurante et joviale qu'auparavant. Un faible sourire naquit sur les lèvres de l'adolescente alors qu'il s'approchait d'elle et posait la main sur son épaule. En silence, ils fixèrent ensemble les blocs de pierre qui se tenaient fièrement face à l'océan. Enfin, la brune s'avança, posa un bouquet de zinnias devant chacune des sépultures et chuchota simplement :

_**- Vous me manquez...**_

Marco l'observa en silence. Tout deux savait qu'Amaya ne foulerait plus cette falaise pendant plusieurs mois – voire peut-être des années – et le nouveau capitaine de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche ne voulait troubler ces adieux. Il vit les larmes qui roulaient sur les joues de sa protégée. Toutefois, il n'esquissa aucun geste de réconfort ; il savait que ces pleurs aideraient l'adolescente à se relever.

Les doigts de la jeune pirate caressèrent une dernière fois les lettres inscrites dans la roche – _Portgas D. Ace _et _Edward Newgate –_ avant de se poser sur l'étui à poignard accroché à sa ceinture.

_**- Je reviendrai bientôt, **_promit-elle aux esprits des deux valeureux combattants.

Puis, après avoir incliné la tête en signe de respect, elle rejoignit le _phénix. _Celui-ci la regardait du coin de l'œil alors qu'ils descendaient la falaise pour se rendre sur une plage. Un petit bateau y était amarré. Amaya quittait l'équipage de Barbe Blanche – ou plutôt celui de Marco à présent – et ce dernier ne savait que ressentir à ce sujet. Voir la jeune femme partir alors qu'il la connaissait depuis de nombreuses années le peinait, mais aucune de ses tentatives pour la retenir ne s'était révélée fructueuse. Ce qui ne l'empêcha de s'y risquer à nouveau.

_**- Tu peux encore changer d'avis, **_lui proposa-t-il pour la centième fois.

Un petit rire échappa à la pirate. Puis elle leva ses yeux dorés vers celui qu'elle considérait comme son oncle.

_**- Je dois le faire, Marco. Pour eux.**_

_**- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi nous quitter ? **_

Un instant, Amaya ferma les paupières. Pour elle non plus, cette décision n'avait pas été simple à prendre. Elle avait grandit sur le Moby Dick et connaissait chaque membre de l'équipage depuis son enfance. Abandonner ce qui représentait son cocon familial lui broyait le cœur et lui soutirait des larmes, l'effrayait et la peinait. Nonobstant sa douleur, elle n'avait d'autre choix.

_**- Je n'arriverai jamais à faire mon deuil si je reste ici, **_répéta-t-elle d'une voix douce, comme à chaque fois que Marco s'efforçait de la garder auprès d'eux.

_**- Je comprends... **_souffla enfin ce dernier.

_**- Et je dois le rencontrer. Celui qu'ils voulaient à tout prix sauver. **_

_**- Tu auras toujours ta place parmi nous, **_se résigna enfin Marco.

La surprise s'empara de celui-ci lorsque son amie l'enlaça. Il passa ensuite ses bras autour de sa taille et la pressa contre lui. Amaya se montrait rarement aussi affectueuse et il comptait bien en profiter. Une dernière fois avant longtemps. De nombreux souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire. Le visage baigné de larmes d'une fillette dizaine d'années. La résolution d'une _rookie_ lors de son entrainement intensif. Le courage dans ses yeux pendant son premier combat. La joie de vivre d'une adolescente au sein d'une famille quelque peu étrange. La détresse contenue d'une jeune femme qui avait perdu les deux hommes de sa vie.

_**- Sois prudente, **_recommanda-t-il enfin à celle qui parcourrait seule la moitié du nouveau monde avant qu'elle ne s'écartât de lui.

Pour toute réponse, celle-ci hocha la tête et prit place dans sa minuscule embarcation. Elle y avait déjà déposé quelques sacs – de provisions et de vêtements, ainsi que de nécessaires de survie.

_**- Embrasse tout le monde pour moi !**_

Ce n'est que lorsque le bateau ne fut plus qu'un point sombre à l'horizon que Marco s'autorisa à pleurer. D'une voix rauque, il murmura :

_**- Prend bien soin d'elle, Monkey D. Luffy...**_

* * *

_Et un petit prologue après une longue absence sur cette plateforme ! Voici les prémisses d'une nouvelle fiction, qui, pour une fois, ne sera pas basée sur l'univers Naruto. Par contre, je doute que vous échappiez au yaoi... Celui-ci devrait être léger cependant - si yaoi il y a !_

_J'admets que ce prologue est très court, mais je voulais avant tout vous présenter Amaya. Elle devrait être l'un des personnages principaux de cette fiction, même si les Mugiwara garderont la même importance que dans le manga._

_Je remercie ma gentille bêta-lectrice Ga-chan, qui ne sait pas encore dans quelle entreprise elle s'est lancée ! Plaignez-la xD Promis Ga-chan, j'essaierai de te faire plaisir aussi !_

_En tout cas, j'espère que ces quelques lignes vous auront plu et qu'elles vous auront incité à lâcher quelques reviews ? *air du Chat Potté*_

_Yuki_


	2. I Les logposes se détraquent ?

_**Genre :** U.O ; Aventure, humour, romance _

_**Disclaimer :**Les personnages appartiennent à Oda-sama sauf quelques uns - notamment Amaya._

_**Rating :** M - présence de propos vulgaires, de scènes de violence et de limes éventuels, plus ou moins poussés. _

_**Attention** : Shin Sekai débute après le départ des Mugiwara de l'île des Hommes-Poissons. Il y a donc risque de spoils. _

_**Note :** N'hésitez pas à relever ce qui vous semble incohérent, les personnages OOC ou Mary-Sue. Les premiers chapitres sont les plus légers - je m'efforce de respecter au maximum le ton du manga. Merci à Deathgothika pour sa review ^^_

* * *

**Les log-poses se détraquent ? **

**L'arrivée sur l'Océan le plus imprévisible !**

* * *

Les derniers préparatifs avant le départ des Mugiwara semblaient emprunts de mélancolie. La princesse Shirahoshi ne quittait pas des yeux les pirates alors que ceux-ci embarquaient les provisions que leur avaient offert les Hommes-Poissons en guise de remerciements. Ces offrandes soulageaient Sanji : même s'il avait effectué de nombreuses emplettes sur Shabondy, il ne doutait pas que l'estomac sans fond de son capitaine mettrait bientôt à mal leurs réserves. Tous ignoraient les surprises que leur réservait cette nouvelle mer ; il craignait donc devoir naviguer sur les mers du Shin Sekai sans pouvoir nourrir ses compagnons. La reconnaissance de leurs étranges nouveaux amis retarderait le moment où l'équipage devrait faire halte. Alors le cuisinier remplissait avec plaisir frigo et garde-manger et évaluait rapidement les portions qu'il pourrait consacrer à chaque repas.

Chopper, quant à lui, discutait avec les guérisseurs poissons des remèdes que ceux-ci lui conseillaient. Le renne les écoutait avec attention – leurs médicaments se révélaient parfois très différents de ceux des humains ! Le médecin de bord recueillit aussi de nombreux dons de sang, les récentes hémorragies de l'_ero cook _ayant complétement vidé les poches de groupe S négatif. Par précaution, il renouvela les stocks des autres groupes ; il ne pouvait ignorer les importantes transfusions qu'il devait effectuer presque toutes les semaines.

Assis sur un rocher, Jinbe et Robin conversaient sur l'histoire de l'île et des Hommes-Poissons tandis que Brook écrivait une nouvelle chanson. Usopp, qui, jusque-là aidait Sanji à transporter la nourriture, constata l'inactivité du squelette.

**_- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? __  
_**

**_- Les sirènes sont une telle source d'inspirations, yohohoho ! _**chantonna l'ancien capitaine des Rumba pour toute réponse.

Le tireur de la bande haussa un sourcil, devinant un quelconque sous-entendu derrière les paroles de son ami. Mais il ne répliqua pas et reprit son ancienne occupation. Alors qu'il éprouvait quelques difficultés à charger sur le Sunny un sac de provisions plus lourd que lui, il aperçut l'immense main écarlate de Franky lui venir en aide. Celui-ci vérifiait que le revêtement en bulle du navire était correctement en place et réparait les quelques dégâts, minimes, suscités par leur naufrage.

_-** Tout est en ordre ! **_s'exclama enfin le charpentier à l'intention de ses amis.

_-** Ici aussi,**_ renchérit Sanji après avoir cadenassé le frigo.

_- **Yosh ! On va pouvoir y aller alors !**_

Un enthousiasme sans borne transcendait les traits de Luffy alors qu'il prononçait ses mots. Tout aussi excités, ses nakama poussèrent des cris avant de rejoindre leur poste. Ils allaient enfin atteindre le nouveau monde, après deux ans d'attente – ou plus de cinquante, pour Brook. Seul le capitaine s'attarda sur le port et fit face à la princesse sirène. Les larmes de cette dernière roulaient sur ses joues, si énormes qu'une seule d'entre elles semblaient pouvoir noyer le futur seigneur des pirates si elle s'échouait sur lui.

_-** Faibloshi, t'es vraiment une pleurnicharde en fait, **_fit remarquer Luffy, l'air désapprobateur. _Je déteste ça._

_-** P-pardon, **_sanglota Shirahoshi. **_Tu reviendras, hein, Luffy-san ?_**

**_- Bien sûr !_**

**_- Quand tu reviendras, je ne pleurerai plus !_**

Malgré ses paroles, la femme-poisson ne pouvait retenir ses larmes. Ses yeux étaient rouges, de nombreuses traces humides maculaient ses joues et, malgré son statut princier, elle ne cessait de renifler. Ses cheveux roses pâles tombaient lâchement sur ses épaules, entremêlés. Toutefois, une détermination inouïe animait ses prunelles claires.

**_- Quand on se reverra, j'aurais enfin réalisé le souhait de ma mère et convaincu les humains et les hommes-poissons de vivre en harmonie. Alors, promets-moi que tu reviendras._**

**_- Promis !_**

_**- On reviendra tous**, _promit Nami, qui les avait rejoints. **_Ça te va comme ça ?_**

Chopper, Usopp, Sanji, Robin, Franky et Brook l'accompagnaient. Seul Zoro demeurait légèrement en retrait, bien qu'il partageât les intentions de ses compagnons. Shirahoshi hocha la tête avec véhémence, heureuse. À côté d'elle, le roi Neptune ne cachait pas son approbation. Grâce aux Mugiwara, son peuple était encore plus ouvert à l'idée de vivre avec les Humains. « _Ton rêve est sur le point d'être une réalité, Otohime _» félicita-t-il intérieurement la défunte.

**_- En route pour le Nouveau-Monde ! _**s'écria Luffy une fois qu'il eût rejoint son siège attitré.

Aussitôt, le Sunny se mit en mouvement, guidé par les courants marins. Lorsque le navire traversa la bulle d'air qui englobait l'île, l'équipage se retourna une dernière fois et adressa un signe de la main à Jimbe et aux autres. Seul le capitaine regarda devant lui. Quelques tremblements agitaient son corps et il crispait ses poings sur la crinière du lion. Son second remarqua en premier son étrange attitude. Il s'approcha de lui mais ne put distinguer ses yeux, dissimulés par son chapeau de paille.

**_- Luffy ?_**

Son interrogation implicite attira l'attention de leurs nakama qui rivèrent leur regard sur l'interpelé. Silence. Puis :

**_- On y sera bientôt. Au nouveau Monde,_** murmura-t-il, une pointe d'excitation dans la voix. _**Le même océan que Shanks** !_

Sa joie l'avait amené à crier ces derniers mots. Il n'avait pas vu son ami depuis si longtemps ! Lorsque Jimbe lui avait dit que Shanks était intervenu à Marineford, sans toutefois chercher à le voir, l'homme élastique avait d'abord été déçu. Avant de se remémorer leur promesse. _Ils se retrouveraient lorsque Luffy deviendrait un grand pirate. _Visiblement, ce serment tenait aussi à cœur au yonko. Un sourire idiot se grava sur le visage du jeune homme alors qu'il se levait.

_-** J'arrive, Shanks !**_

La remontée se passa sans anicroche. Chopper, Usopp, Robin et Nami – qui surveillait tout de même les courants marins – s'extasiaient devant la beauté des fonds marins. Des poissons multicolores nageaient près du revêtement ; un peu plus loin, deux dauphins louvaient entre deux récifs de corail. Heureusement, les monstres marins les évitaient, malgré la bonne odeur qui se dégageait de la cuisine. Peu après leur départ, Sanji s'était installé aux fourneaux et évitait les attaques intempestives d'un Luffy affamé : les trois tartes aux pommes nappées de chocolat attiraient inexorablement le brun. Dans la vigie, Zoro avait repris son entrainement. Franky préparait une nouvelle surprise dans la cale. Brook chantonnait adossé au mât.

Progressivement, la lumière perçait les eaux sombres, offrant ainsi une meilleure visibilité aux pirates. Un même murmure ébahi s'échappa des lèvres de tous les membres de l'équipage.

_-** Le soleil...**_

Luffy posa une main sur sa poitrine ; le sentiment oppressant qu'il éprouvait depuis leur immersion s'envolait. Bien qu'il adorât la mer, se retrouver pendant plusieurs jours à plusieurs mètres sous la surface ne lui plaisait guère. Surtout lorsqu'une simple bulle d'air le protégeait d'une mort certaine, soit par écrasement, soit par noyade. Alors il accueillit avec bonheur l'air frais qui emmêla ses cheveux lorsque le Sunny vogua à nouveau sur les eaux.

Avant de se rendre compte qu'aucune brise ne troublait la quiétude de l'océan.

_- **Hey, Nami, il se passe quoi ? **_interpela-t-il sa navigatrice.

Celle-ci avait aussi remarqué l'étrange absence de brise.

_-** Je ne sais pas, **_répondit-elle avant de regarder les trois log-poses accrochés à son poignet. **_Nous ne sommes pas sur Calm Belt, pourtant._**

Elle ne pouvait certifier aucun autre fait. Chaque aiguille indiquait une direction différente, ce qui signifiait qu'ils naviguaient encore au cœur de Grandline. La rousse ne s'inquiéta pas : il ne s'agissait que de l'un des caprices de cette mer.

_-** Oï, la marine arrive, **_informa Zoro depuis la vigie.

A ces mots, Nami commença à paniquer.

* * *

_-** Putain**_**_, _**jura Amaya alors qu'elle tentait vainement de maintenir son embarcation à flot.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'elle avait quitté Marco et devait reconnaître les fondements des craintes de ce dernier. La tempête qui agitait les eaux de Grandline était d'une violence inouïe et la jeune femme doutait que son bateau fût capable de le supporter. Agacée, elle rejeta une mèche trempée par la pluie derrière son oreille et continua de naviguer avec dextérité. Elle savait que sa survie ne tenait qu'à son expérience en tant que navigatrice. Mais une vague plus imposante que les autres la fit chavirer et elle tomba à l'eau.

Tout en sachant que se débattre serait tout à fait inutile, elle gigota, esquissa des gestes qui ressemblaient plus ou moins à des mouvements de brasse. Mais elle s'enfonçait et suffoquait. Ses poumons réclamaient l'air qu'elle ne pouvait leur offrir ; ses membres s'engourdissaient sous le manque d'oxygène ; sa vision se troublait.

Inconscience.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Amaya sentit qu'une agréable chaleur l'enveloppait. Une couverture ? Ses cheveux encadraient son visage, plaqués sur ses joues. L'humidité de ses vêtements la dérangeait. Bien qu'allongée, elle devina que le sol tanguait. Un navire ?

La pirate s'assit sans perdre son calme et étudia la pièce autour d'elle. Comme elle l'avait supposé, elle se trouvait bien à bord d'un bateau à en croire le hublot qui se trouvait à sa droite. Impossible de faire plus simple niveau décoration : seuls un bureau, une armoire et une bibliothèque, tous en chêne, ornementaient la pièce. Une liasse de papiers posée sur la table attira l'attention d'Amaya : en cas de problème, elle pourrait toujours les utiliser pour avertir Marco.

L'adolescente allait se lever lorsque la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit sur un homme plutôt grand vêtu de l'uniforme de la marine. Aussitôt, Amaya se félicita d'avoir teint ses cheveux naturellement blonds – le rapport entre elle et la photographie ornant son avis de recherche serait plus rude à effectuer – et de paraître beaucoup plus jeune que son âge : personne ne soupçonnerait qu'elle avait fait partie de l'équipage de Barbe Blanche.

_-** Oh, tu es réveillée, **_constata le nouvel arrivant d'une voix grave et douce.

Comme s'il craignait de l'effrayer. Alors qu'il s'approchait, Amaya se blottit mieux dans la couverture, plus pour cacher la marque de Barbe Blanche tatouée sous sa clavicule droite. Puisqu'ils ne l'avaient pas mise aux fers, elle doutait qu'ils l'eussent remarquée pour l'instant. Devant son recul, le marine se figea.

_- **Ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne risques rien, ici, **_la rassura-t-il d'un ton affable.

« _Il veut me mettre à l'aise _» songea la pirate. « _Ca, ça va me faciliter les choses _». Usant de ses talents indéniables de comédienne, elle jeta un coup d'œil sous la couverture. La réaction de l'inconnu ne se fit pas attendre :

_- **Nous n'avons pas osé te changer... Comme il n'y a aucune femme à bord... Enfin, tu devrais peut être te changer, tu risques d'attraper froid sinon.**_

Ne pas parler, ne pas le regarder dans les yeux. Amaya hocha la tête, ses doigts crispés sur la futile barrière qui protégeait son corps. Son interlocuteur hésita, mal à l'aise. Elle en profita pour le détailler un peu plus et découvrit avec effarement qu'il s'agissait d'un vice-amiral. Évalua à nouveau la situation.

Elle devait _absolument_ être discrète.

* * *

_Et voici enfin le premier chapitre - assez court, je l'admets, même si je ne pense pas en écrire de plus longs - de Shin Sekai ! Un chapitre sans véritable action, et qui reprend en grande partie la trame originale du manga. Mais, rassurez-vous, le deuxième sera plus représentatif de la fiction. _

_J'espère que Amaya vous plaira, malgré ses gros - très gros - défauts. N'hésitez pas à faire des remarques sur sa personnalité, ainsi que sur le reste ! En d'autres mots... reviews ? :3 _

_Je voudrais remercier ma Ga-chan pour sa bêta-lecture - et pardon pour mes fautes d'inattention, je fais toujours ça ! _

_Le prochain chapitre devrait être en ligne dans le courant du mois d'août - j'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de travail avec mes fictions, donc je m'organise comme je peux ! _

_Bisous, _

_Yuki _


End file.
